Helpless
by Kody Wright
Summary: After going to an awards ceremony, Jack's rental car is stuck by a drunk driver. Sam is gravely injured and it's up to a paramedic and an intern MD to save her as Jack stands by helpless. Set in season 7. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Washington DC - season 7**

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter had been invited to attend a banquet and dinner at the White House for all the hard work she had done over the years. Her escort was none other than Colonel Jonathon "Jack" O'Neill. She felt funny about going to DC with the colonel and leaving her fiancé, Pete behind but at the same time she would much rather be on the arm of an officer and a gentleman while standing before the President than Pete the rude cop.

Sam wore her dress blues, ribbons and medals displayed over her left breast in regulation. Jack O'Neill dressed much the same. The pair simply looked as if two officers who were invited to a ceremony to the White House and nothing more.

The dinner was wonderful, the White House chef made mouthwatering steak and lobster tails. The whole dining experience was exquisite and Jack joked about how Teal'c was missing out. Sam had to admit, it was funny and even she could see Teal'c eyes light up in her mind upon seeing the plate before her.

After the dinner and the award ceremony the evening was late, Jack drove the rental car to the hotel they were staying and in the morning they would fly out via air force jet back to the base.

Sam looked out the window, holding the latest medal case for her accomplishments in her hand.

Jack added, "That was good steak."

"Hmm," she smiled, "It was," she agreed.

"What'cha thinking, Carter?" he asked.

"Nothing" she shrugged, "Just tired…You know...Long flight out, dinner the award ceremony..."

"Yeah," agreed Jack, "Gets kind of tiring."

"Be nice to get back home," she added, "I don't sleep well in hotels."

"Really?" he asked. "You sleep fine at my cabin and off-world."

"That's camping," she shrugged. "Hotels...Well, you just never feel comfortable in them."

"I know," he nodded, "Me too."

She yawned form fatigue and looked back out the passenger window and spotted two headlights coming at them. She didn't have time to even react.

"Sir," she screamed right before impact.

Jack didn't know what hit him at first, the other car came roaring down a side street and never stopped. It rammed into the passenger's side of the rental, turning the car about and everything started spinning as the car did a 180 degree turn. He slammed on the break as the car's tire hit the curb and then the vehicle went airborne, landing on its roof upside down. The whole event happened in seconds but for Jack it seemed like hours.

He finally caught his breath, "Carter? You okay?"

He got no answer.

"Carter?" he asked once more trying to undo his seatbelt as he hung upside down. "Carter? Sam?" He began to no answer, he felt rather dizzy himself and soon found some strangers voice coming from his shattered window.

"Hang on, mister," a passerby stated, "We called the fire department...Help is on its way."

**Hospital**

The local ER was already filling with the evenings patients. The resident in charge of the ER was a young black man who had the build of a football player. He was still in training but found his previous experience in the Marine Corps and stationed in Iraq to be an eye-opener for the medical experience. He was a sergeant in the marines and everyone called him "Serge" though his name was Ronald Wilson.

Serge had a friend, a very special friend that worked as a paramedic, Eddie Cayce. Eddie was short for Edna and she was half his height, half his weight and the just the opposite in skin color. She was a white little pain-in-the-rear brunette for the intern but she always seemed to nail whatever was wrong with the patients she brought in. Eddie was like a human "cat-scan" as far as he could tell.

She had just dropped off an elderly man who was feeling very ill. She had a habit of taking a coffee break with the intern whenever she could.

"Serge," she grinned, "Gotta another sickie for ya."

Serge stood before the coffee pot and held his mug, "What is it this time?"

"Vomiting," she grinned.

He winced, "Is it serious?"

She shook her head, "I think it's a bug...Just keep him hydrated."

"Thanks," he stated assured. He would never take the word of just anybody but Eddie had never failed him. He learned to trust her; she had a gift for seeing what was wrong with the patients.

Her pager went off before she could ask for her cup of coffee; she looked at the page, "Oh, a bad accident right around the corner...Be back soon."

Serge waved to her, "Go," he then started to sip his coffee as fast as he could.

She went back to her rig and found her driver, "Marty," she hollered.

"I know," he yelled back, "What took you so long?"

"I was hoping to get some coffee from Searge," she admitted.

"You get any?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied and started to get the back of the right ready for the next call as her partner drove.

**Moments later**

The fire trucks were already on scene, the men steadied the car and Eddie could see the passenger was trapped inside the car. She threw on a turnout coat and helmet and grabbed the neck-brace bag. She let the fireman and police know she was there.

"What do we have?" she asked the fireman working the scene.

"Roll over MVA, passenger trapped," one of the fireman replied. "We got the car steady but need to cut the door off."

"I need to stabilize the passenger before you do that," she informed. Eddie walked over to the car; she spotted a man wearing an air force uniform lying on his stomach trying to get back inside the car to get the passenger. She could hear him yelling.

"Carter? Stay with me, Carter. Come on, Carter, stay with me."

She placed her hand on his back, "Sir, you need to move so I can get inside."

Jack looked back over his shoulder at this very petit woman dressed in an oversize turnout jacket and helmet. He first thought was this was some kid but soon realized she was the paramedic. For everything that Jack had been through, other worlds he had seen and wars he had fought he found the hardest war was the ones were when he felt helpless. He nodded and scooted over.

"She's in and out of consciousness," he told her.

"What's her name?" asked Eddie.

"Colonel Carter," he replied.

"What's her first name?"

"Sam," he added.

Eddie squeezed her way inside the car over the broken glass and jagged metal. She managed to get behind Sam and found her patient was still upside down and held in place by her seatbelt.

Eddie placed a collar quickly around Sam's neck and then held traction, placing her own body in an awkward position.

"Sam," Eddie spoke. "Sam, can you hear me?"

Sam started to come back around, "Yeah," she started to nod.

"Don't move our head, Sam," she instructed. As Eddie stabilized Sam's neck and head her hands felt against Sam's skin. She suddenly found a very strange feeling come over her. There was something odd about Sam but she couldn't understand what. But she also found Sam was gravely injured and had little time to get to surgery.

"Where?" asked Sam.

"You're in a car accident," Eddie told her. "I'm Eddie, I'm a paramedic...I'm here to help you."

"Where's Jack?" she asked.

"He's outside the car," she assumed she must be asking about the man she saw.

Sam tried to move her hands and arms to figure out what had happened.

"Don't move," stated Eddie, "The fireman need to cut the door off and then we will get you out." She then placed a heavy blanket around herself and Sam. "I will be right here with you though the whole thing," she assured.

Sam quickly lost consciousness again as the fireman worked to get her free.

**Moments Later**

Sam was extradited from the wrecked car and placed on a backboard with her head strapped between two bright orange blocks and placed on the gurney in the back of the rig. Jack climbed inside to be with Sam as they were being taken to the hospital. A first responder had determined Jack suffered minor injuries but had a nice cut over his right eye. A bandage was taped in place, blood had seeped through.

Eddie asked, "Your name is Jack?"

He nodded, "Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"She was asking for you in the car," admitted Eddie. "Let her know you are here."

Jack sat on the small seat across from the bench seat that Eddie was working from. He grasped Sam's hand; it felt cold to the touch. She was pale, very pale and blood had caked in her hair. He gulped.

"I'm right here, Carter," he told her unsure if she could even hear him. She looked bad, very bad and he wasn't sure if she was even going to live.

There they were, thousands of miles from base, stuck in the back of an ambulance with some kid who was the paramedic that looked about twelve years old to Jack's estimation though Eddie was actually twenty-eight. He never felt so alone and so isolated as that moment. No Daniel, no Teal'c, no plan B, no escape and worst of all no Carter to help. Just him and some kid paramedic who was his only real hope of getting Sam to a hospital alive.

Eddie exposed Sam's chest, used scissors to cut away Sam's uniform and expose the injuries. Sam's left lower leg was broken with the bone protruding. She had cuts everywhere and was still losing blood. Eddie placed on the leads for the monitor, quickly started a blood pressure machine and started an IV in record time.

Jack just sat and watched as she worked; he asked, "Will she be okay?"

Eddie's took off her rubber glove and placed her hand against Sam's arm as if she was taking a pulse but Jack found the move odd for the heart monitor had a pulse rate of 120 showing.

The paramedic asked, "What is in her blood? Has she been exposed to anything...Like a virus?"

Jack shook his head, "No."

Eddie went for the drug box and started to get medication to inject into Sam's IV. She started staging the needles to be used. The monitor started beeping wieldy. Eddie looked over at the reading.

"She going tacky," she told herself.

Jack looked at the monitor and looked at her heart rate which had skyrocketed to over 150. He then watched as Eddie started to charge the defibrillator in the heart monitor.

"When I say 'clear' don't touch her or the bed," she instructed. She grabbed the paddles and placed them on Sam's chest. The heart rate climbed to over 200 beats per minute.

"Clear," she shouted and then looked about the gurney to ensure she nor Jack was touching it. She gave a shock and Sam's whole body arched.

The heart rate went back down and Eddie started assessing her patient and injected medications into the IV line. She placed her bare hand against Sam's arm once more and gave the most disturbed look.

"What is it?" asked Jack. He figured he was onto something.

Eddie shook her head, "That virus is activated," she stated.

"She doesn't have a virus?" he informed.

Eddie looked at his uniform and spouted off, "Whatever bullshit the Air Force did to her it's active now. Before it was just there but it's now it's active. The energy from the shock activated something in her blood. I don't know what you did to her but there is something like an artificial virus in her blood that's active. Do you know what that artificial thing is?"

Jack became silent for he knew what it was; the Replicator's left nano technology inactive in Sam's blood. And somehow this medic was able to detect it.

"Anything else?" he asked unsure of how to react.

Eddie informed, "She's bleeding internally and needs surgery. Her leg is broke...As you can see...And she has a massive concussion."

Jack asked, "How can you tell all that?"

She shot him a look, "You have your secrets and I have mine." She then yelled to her driver, "Marty, I need an ETA."

"One minute," he yelled back.

She started packaging up Sam for moving out of the ambulance; placing heavy blankets over her injured body.

Jack looked at her name tag; he read it off, "Eddie Cayce."

She looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"That's your name?" he asked.

"So?" she asked.

"Just wondering," he told her.

The Ambulance backed into the ER bay and Eddie opened the doors. Her driver Marty, a young man about twenty-five years old with light brown hair and eyes stood in the standard blue uniform at the back waiting to help.

"Marty," stated Eddie as she got out of the rig. "They are both colonels in the Air Force."

"Neat," he said.

"Whatever," she muttered, "Colonel, you have to hop out now."

The colonel stepped out and then stood back and watched as the lifted the tail step and slid the gurney out of the back. Then he followed the pair and Carter into the ER department.

Serge was waiting just inside for his friend; he asked her as they rolled down the hall, "What we got, Eddie?"

"Tension pneumothorax, left side, internal bleeding from spleen, it has an inch tear and not stopping, loss a nearly a liter of blood, has fractured tib-fib, protruding, is in shock with a minor concussion. She has some very strange virus in her blood, I can't make it out."

As the rounded the corner they came to a special room for severe injuries. Jack followed them inside and tried to stay out of the way. He watched as they worked and how the ER staff seemed to just take Eddie's word on the injuries.

A new red headed nurse asked one of the older nurses about Eddie; she whispered, "Isn't Dr. Wilson gonna check any of that out? How can she tell all that?"

The older nurse replied, "It's Eddie...She's was walking 'cat-scan.' Trust me, she's never wrong."

Serge made a phone call on his cell to the surgery department, "We got one coming get the room set up." He then went to work on the collapsed lung by inserting a tube into Carter's side.

Jack just stood and watched, he learned against the wall and tried not to get emotional. Just fifteen minutes ago they were chatting in the car on the way back to a hotel room and now Sam lay naked and severely injured before him. She looked nearly dead, no color to her skin, she didn't seem to be aware of anything that was going on around her and the men and women tending to her basically just ignored him as he stood helpless.

He was truly helpless and he had never felt so helpless before; he couldn't make any decisions, couldn't even decide to sacrifice himself to save his team and that moment he would have given anything for it to be him lying there than Sam.

Eddie pulled Dr. Wilson aside, "Serge, there is something in her blood. It's like a virus but it's artificial and it's active. I'm not sure what it is but I can't find a way to turn it off. I tried...It activated when I used the defib when she went tacky on me."

Serge asked, "What? Artificial virus?"

"Something like that," she whispered back. "I think he knows what it is," she motioned towards Jack. "You have to find out how to turn it off...It's attacking her cells and doing something funky to them."

"Funky?" he asked unsure.

She replied, "Come on...They are military and god knows what experiments they were subjected too. It's artificial and size of a virus. Take a blood sample and look under a microscope if you don't believe me."

"I'll look into it, Eddie," he assured. "We have to get her to surgery now."

"Good luck," she told them. She went to leave and stopped by Jack and spoke directly to him. "You know what is in her blood and you need to turn it off. You know that...Don't you?"

Jack replied, "You have your secrets and I have mine," was all he would say.

"It's doing something to her," she warned.

"That will be all," he informed.

She rolled her eyes, "Fucking asshole," she snorted and then walked by him.

Jack lifted an eyebrow and watched her go by. If she was one of his soldiers he never would allowed such words. He started pondering the situation. Just how did she know all that? Human cat-scan? How could someone be a human cat-scan?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Waiting Room **

Jack sat silently in a waiting room while Sam was taken to emergency surgery. He waited and waited for any news. He got up paced back and forth and then sat back down. He didn't know what to do with himself. He was all alone. When Charlie died he had his ex-wife Sarah. But now, he was completely alone and felt completely helpless...Suffering in his own worry. Anything was better than that stupid waiting room. It was a torture he hated more than any other form. He would rather be physically tortured, nailed to boards, beaten, starved and given electric shocks than stand alone in that waiting room waiting for answers.

After two hours Dr. "Serge" Wilson finally came to see him; he closed the door so they could have a private talk, "Colonel," he stated.

Jack gave a nod, "How is she?"

"She's alive," he informed. "We got the injuries in time. She's in guarded condition and we are moving her to intensive care. I need to talk to you about that...Virus. I ran a blood sample under a microscope and Eddie was right...There is something active in her blood that looks artificial...Like a virus that is attacking her cell walls and changing the structure. Sir, I was in the Marine Corps and I know this probably top secret...I don't need to know what it is but do need to know how to turn it off."

Jack agreed, "It can't be done here. Our doctor can do it but she's in Colorado."

"Can I speak to you doctor?" asked Serge.

Jack gave a nod and retrieved his cell phone and dialed Dr. Frasier's number.

Dr. Janet Frasier was awoken in the middle of the night by the phone ringing; she answered it, "Hello." She thought it better be an emergency or some heads were surely gonna roll.

"Frasier," started Jack.

"Sir," she sleepy-eyed replied. "Is everything okay?"

"No," he informed. "Carter and I were hit by a drunk on our way back from the awards ceremony. She hurt bad and underwent emergency surgery."

Janet sat up in bed, "Oh my god!"

"Frasier," Jack stated, "The nanos in her blood were re-activated when they shocked her. The doctor here needs to know how to turn them off."

"I have to set up the deactivation chamber here," she replied. "You got to get Sam back to the SGC to turn them off."

Jack looked at Serge, "We have to get her into a special chamber in Colorado to turn them off."

"We can't move her," Serge informed.

"Anyways to slow them down," Jack asked Frasier.

Janet shook her head, "No, she needs to get here as soon as possible. You got to move her and fly her out."

Jack told Serge, "She has to get to Colorado. When will she be stable enough to move?"

"She's not," he rebutted, "She very ill."

Jack asked, "What about your friend?"

Serge gave a funny look, "You mean Eddie?"

"Can she keep her stable?" asked Jack. Suddenly he had a goal, something with in his control. He needed to get Sam to the SGC and keep her stable along the way and Eddie might be able to do just that.

Serge shrugged, "I really don't know."

He asked him, "What can she do? She's not your average medic."

"She scans people when she touches them," he informed. "I don't know if she can do anything else...She doesn't like to talk about it."

"Okay," Jack informed, "You and her are gonna fly Carter back to Colorado. She will do her 'cat-scan-thingy' and you will do whatever she says."

Serge blinked, "Um...Under what authority?"

Jack assured, "The president's."

Serge's eyes grew wide, "Okay then."

"Call your friend," Jack instructed.

"Oh, I'm sure Eddie will just love this," he replied as he went for his cell phone.

**Moments later**

Edna Cayce had just settled down into her nice warm bed. It was a rough shift; she worked sixteen hours and needed to get some sleep when her phone rang. She answered it.

"What is it, Serge," the caller ID gave any mystery away.

"Eddie, you and I just got drafted. We have to go to Colorado with that patient you brought in."

"The Air Force Colonel?" she asked. "Why Colorado?"

"By the order of the president," he informed.

She shot up in bed, "Are you shitting me? I just got off a sixteen hour shift!"

"I'm not shitting you and you need to get down here," he informed. "You are needed to help me keep her stable on the flight."

"Flight?" she asked. "I hate flying!"

"Get your skinny white-ass down here, woman!" Serge closed the cell phone and looked at the colonel and gave a nod, "She's coming!"

"Marine, huh?" asked Jack.

"Sergeant in Iraq, sir," he informed.

"Doctor now," stated Jack.

"Yes sir," stated Wilson.

"You think about joining the Air Force? You would be made an officer," Jack told him.

He chuckled, "Honestly, no."

**Minutes later**

There was a knock at Eddie's apartment door, she had just thrown on her uniform and went to answer it. There before her stood a couple of men wearing black suits. The term "G-men" came to mind.

"Let me guess," she stated, "Colonel O'Neill sent you?"

One of the men stepped sideways, "Come with us, miss."

She rolled her eyes and puffed out her cheeks, "Fine.. I hope that colonel calls my supervisor up and tells him I won't be in." She stepped outside and closed her apartment door. She looked down at the black vehicle.

"Really?" she asked. "A black SUV...No...That's not conspicuous now is it?"

"This way miss," one of the men informed and held the door open for her to get inside the SUV.

She got in the back seat and they closed the door. The pair got in the front and the SUV started to drive down the road.

She sarcastically asked, "You guys driving me all the way to Colorado?"

"To the airport, miss," one of them replied.

"I could have driven myself to the airport," she informed. She looked at the street signs, "Other way...The airport is the other way."

The man informed, "Air Force airport, miss."

She asked dumbfounded, "We have an Air Force airport here?"

"Yes," he simply stated.

"Oh," she sat back in her seat and pondered, "Where did they hide that?"

Ten minutes later she arrived at the airport. An ambulance was unloading Colonel Carter and Serge. Eddie spotted her friend.

"Serge is here, thank god," she then told her escorts; "He was a marine if you guys try any funky-shit he will kick your ass."

"Yes miss," one simply agreed.

The SUV stopped right next to the ambulance. On a HELO pad sat a helicopter nearby.

Eddie asked unsure, "They are not flying us out in a helicopter?" She got no answer from her escorts.

She got out of the SUV and ran up towards Serge and Jack. She stopped before the two men and hollered above the helicopter noise.

"You're not flying her all the way out to Colorado in a helicopter?"

Jack informed, "It was all that was available on short notice. We are in a race against time to get her there."

"How much time?" asked Eddie.

Jack huffed, "Six hours."

"Will the helicopter make it there in six hours?" she wondered.

Jack nodded, "It will...Now get in," he ordered.

She climbed inside the military medical chopper and found Serge was feeling right at home. She looked around for she had never been in a military chopper before.

Serge instructed, "Take a seat next to her, Eddie. I need you to do that cat-scan thing you do and tell me what you see."

Eddie complied and sat next to Sam; she placed her hand on Sam's arm and reported to him what she found.

"She's stable for now, the virus is still raging inside, and it's attacking her cell structure. I don't think it's contagious."

Jack informed, "It's not but it will overtake her in six to seven hours if we don't get her to the unit."

"What will it do once it over takes her cells?" asked Serge.

Jack replied, "That's classified."

"Yes sir," he stated rather disappointed.

Eddie wasn't so agreeable; she snorted, "Are you fucking kidding me? You want us to come with you all the way to Colorado and to help stop this thing and you won't tell us what it is!"

"It's classified," replied Jack.

Eddie huffed, "What are you gonna do if we find out...Shoot us?"

Jack had no intension of harming them but gave his best poker-face.

Eddie huffed, "Fucking crazy!"

Sam started to come around, "Sir?" she asked unsure what was happening.

Eddie was closest to her, "You're gonna be okay. We're transferring you to Colorado."

"The SGC?" she asked.

"What's the SGC?" asked Eddie.

Serge hushed her, "Top secret…Shhh."

Eddie grew annoyed and growled, "Fuck top secret."

Sam asked still confused; she wondered who belonged to the deep male voice and asked, "Is that Daniel?"

In Sam's rather shaken mind she was confused, Serge sounded like Daniel to her. Eddie seemed to sound like Janet Frasier. She thought Daniel and Janet were with her in the chopper. It was the only thing that made sense at the moment for Sam.

Jack took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand, "Carter...It's me...Daniel is not here. You are being moved back to the SGC, Frasier is waiting for us there. Just hold on, okay!"

"Yes sir," she muffled before going back to sleep. Her injuries had simply exhausted her.

Jack looked up towards the cockpit; he gave a motion, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Mid-flight**

Eddie spoke an alarm to Serge, "She's bleeding internally again."

"Where?' he asked.

"Spleen, it's seeping blood again...But slowly," she reported.

Serge placed his hand over the area and felt the telltale sign of internal bleeding. He couldn't do anything to stop the bleeding mid-flight but was able to increase her fluid levels.

"Keep an eye on it, Eddie," he told her.

Eddie nodded, "I am."

They sat for a moment in silence. Serge now grew more curious of Eddie's talent and wondered just what could she do. Before he assumed she was just really good at reading signs and symptoms but now he began to see the ability was much deeper.

Serge asked, "Eddie, can you do anything else or just scan people?"

Eddie chose not to talk about it, "Nothing much."

Serge chose not to push the subject further but Jack decided he needed to know what this woman could do and how she was able to do it.

Jack asked her, "You just touch someone and what...See inside their body?"

"Sort of," she shrugged. She looked back at Sam and started another reading of Sam's vital signs. She peered inside Sam's body with her mind and could see the nanites raging inside.

Eddie looked at Jack, "How did she get infected with these things?"

Jack replied, "Classified."

"It's man-made!" stated Eddie.

Serge hushed her, "He can't tell us, Eddie. We just need to keep her stable until their doctor can deactivate them...Let it go...Please."

She disagreed, "If we are being exposed to these things and are expected to help contain it then we every right to know what we are being exposed too. That's pretty basic, Serge. If she had HIV would you be defending this monkey in a suit?"

Serge rebutted, "HIV is different...This is artificial and not contagious. And what do mean...'Monkey in a suit'?"

She rolled eyes, "Okay, prick in a suit!"

Serge warned, "You don't treat an officer like that...Civilian or not."

She puffed out her cheeks, "Fine!"

Sam started to regain consciousness once more; she moaned, "Sir?"

"Right here, Carter," he informed.

She looked briefly at him, smiled and then went back to sleep with still no idea what was happening.

Eddie pondered, "Why does she call you 'sir'?"

"He's a full bird colonel and she's a lieutenant colonel," Serge informed.

She gave a funny look, "But he's her fiancé."

Jack's eye grew wide and Serge looked at him.

"You two are engaged?" Serge asked.

Jack disagreed, "No, she's engaged to someone else."

Eddie informed, "When I touch someone I touch their mind as well...And believe me...She thinks you are her fiancé. Personally, I think she could do better but hey, who am I to judge?"

Jack asked, "You can touch her mind?"

"I can if it's needed," she informed. "Sam's got a concussion so it's needed."

"And what do you see?" Jack asked her.

Eddie paused for a moment and softly replied, "I see her favorite place...That's where she is right now."

"Where is that?" asked Jack.

"A pond behind a cabin in some remote area," she informed. "In her mind she is there sitting next to you fishing, laughing, having a good time. Sometimes when people are badly hurt their mind will take them to a happier place so the body can deal with the pain."

Serge agreed, "I understand some people dream when they are sick."

"Well, her brain is really scrambled right now," added Eddie. "She keeps thinking of this big round circle thing that likes a pool standing on its side. I think she wants to go swimming in it…Something to do with water. Not sure what water means in dreams."

Jack sat back and looked at Eddie who assumed Sam was dreaming and then at the monitors hooked up to Sam. She seemed to be stable for now. He was growing tired himself and decided to place his back against the wall and close his eyes for s second to rest.

Eddie grew concerned that perhaps Jack might have been more injured than thought since she never checked him out personally. She reached over and grabbed his hand as he slept.

Instantly she could tell he was not seriously injured and then suddenly she could see his own dreams. The standing poll of water with a ramp was before him in his dreams. She quickly let go of his hand and went back to her work.

Serge asked, "What did you see, Eddie?"

"Same pool," she informed.

He cocked an eye, "You think it's real?"

"Don't know; don't care...It's classified," she informed and went back to her work tending to Sam.

**SGC**

The chopper landed at the SGC after the long flight; extra fuel tanks were used to make the long haul and it was a grueling six hours for everyone onboard.

Janet Frasier was waiting for them with a medical team on the HELO pad. The door slid open and Jack's waved her over. Janet looked inside and found Jack with the intern and a paramedic and neither was dressed in a military uniform. She wondered why Jack purposely drafted two civilians to help transport Sam to the SGC.

"Sir?" she asked looking at the two civilians.

"Long story, Frasier," he stated.

Serge started, "I'm Dr. Wilson, and I operated on her in DC. Her spleen is seeping blood but we managed to keep her stable."

Janet replied, "I'm Dr. Frasier and I can take it from here, Doctor...Thank you."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded.

Frasier had Sam loaded onto another gurney and then rushed into an elevator and down to the infirmary.

Eddie asked, "Let us know if she's okay...Colonel Dickhead. Yo, pilot...Let's go!"

The chopper pilot had shut down the helicopter.

She looked at Jack, "Aren't we going back home now?"

Jack shook his head, "The chopper pilot needs to rest before he can fly you back."

She asked, "How long will we be stuck here?"

Jack looked at his watch, "At least twelve hours."

"Are you shitting me?" she squawked. "You can dig up a chopper and pilot in the middle of the night and fly us all out here at a moment's notice but not fly my skinny-white-ass back home for twelve hours?"

Jack smirked, "Nope...No can do."

"What the hell?" she asked. She climbed out of the chopper. "I just worked a sixteen hour shift before being drafted to come way the hell out here. I'm tired, I'm hungry and I could use a change of clothes and you are telling me I have to wait another twelve hours!"

"Yup," Jack placed his hand in his pockets and turned on his heels. He started to walk away and then stopped and looked back at the two civilians he drafted. "You two are welcome to rest up, eat and get a change of clothes if you want. Or you could sit out here and wait twelve hours for the pilot. You're choice."

"Oh, I'm coming," stated Serge.

Eddie reluctantly rolled her eyes and really saw no reason to even go inside. She crossed her arms and marched unenthused behind Serge who seemed wide-eyed and excited.

They stepped inside the elevator with Jack. He pushed the button and they started to descend.

Eddie read off the floor number, "Twenty-eight floors down?" she asked.

"Hmm," Nodded Jack.

"What the fuck are you hiding down here?"

"Classified," replied Jack.

Her mind went to the vision of the Stargate in Sam's dream; she shivered, "I don't think I really want to know."

Jack had accomplished his goal; he got Sam to Dr. Frasier in record time and she was still stable. Now he had to work on his two other goals; Dr. Wilson and one very mouthy pain-in-the-ass paramedic. He wanted Dr. Wilson working under Janet and he wanted to know what made Eddie Cayce tick. Dr. Wilson would be the easier of the two goals for he seemed rather eager and respected military officers. Eddie Cayce was gonna be an issue for sure. He would need help cracking that nut. Daniel! Yes, Daniel was the perfect for the task and even if Daniel couldn't crack her secret it would be fun watching for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**SGC Infirmary**

Jack walked into the infirmary and found Dr. Frasier standing outside the specially made chamber. Sam lay on the gurney still unconscious.

Frasier looked at him, "How did you managed to keep her stable for the trip out here?" she asked. "Sam is gravely injured."

"Cayce and Wilson did," he informed.

"The civilians?" she asked. "How did they manage this? Sam should not be alive right now."

"Cayce has some special gift when she can touch someone and see inside them...Like a walking-human-cat-scan."

Janet gave a look, "Seriously?"

He nodded, "Seen it with my own eyes."

Janet spoke candidly, "She must be able to do more than just remote view. She has to have some healing affect."

"She didn't say she could do that," he replied. "What makes you think she had a healing affect?"

"Because Sam should be dead...Her neck was broke in that accident."

Jack lifted an eyebrow, "She must have missed that...She didn't say her neck was broke."

"That's because she somehow healed it," Janet informed. "The fracture shows up as an old injury in the x-ray, completely healed...Thing is, Sam never broke her neck and had a complete physical just before she left. That injury happed recently and was healed instantly." Janet looked at Jack and soundly stated, "Her injuries were far worse. I received the hospital reports electronically while you were in route. Those nanites should have over taken her completely by now. They were kept in-line somehow. The nanites are the same level they were in the hospital. Somehow they were contained and you do not have the ability to do that in flight. And Sam had a broken neck on top of that which is now completely healed."

"Could the nanites heal the neck?" asked Jack.

"No," she shook her head, "The nanites were trying to make her into a Replicator; a broken neck would not be an issue for them."

Jack asked, "You think Cayce healed her neck then?"

Janet shrugged, "I have no other explanation for it."

"Keep this between us," he informed.

"Will do," she agreed.

**Meanwhile**

Eddie and Serge sat in the commissary having something to eat. Serge seemed excited to be back on a base and aspect of serving as a military doctor intrigued him. He could certainly treat combat injuries for the military would send doctors to his ER for combat training since gunshot wounds were rather rare in a suburban setting. The inner city was defiantly a war zone but one of drug-lords and crime. Going back to military life would be a vacation compared to life in the ER in the inner city.

Eddie didn't seem all that enthused. She picked at her food and pouted resting her hand against her cheek.

"What's with the gelatin?" asked Eddie.

Serge shrugged, "Someone screwed up the order...That's all."

"You're not thinking about taking that colonel up on his offer, are you?" she asked.

"I am," he admitted. "I would be given the rank of captain, finish my residency here on this base and then I would be a career physician in the Air Force." He asked, "Didn't they offer you something?"

"Yeah, combat medic on something called SG-1, whatever the fuck that is," she miffed. "I think you got the better deal."

He asked, "Did they offer you a rank?"

"Second lieutenant," she stated..."Apparently my associates is actually worth something after all."

"Hey, that's an officer's position and you have an associates in paramedic medicine, that isn't nothing to laugh at, Eddie." He continued to eat and spoke with his mouth full, "You gonna take it?"

"Give me one good reason why I should?" she replied.

"They have to pay better than the ambulance you work for," he countered.

"The local gas station pays better than the cheap bastards that I work for," she laughed.

He countered, "Hey, sounds like an opportunity they are giving you."

She chuckled, "Give me one good reason why I should take it...Don't say money...You know I'm not in this line work for that and I have the pay stubs to prove it."

She looked up and spotted two men approaching them. One large bald black man with a strange golden mark on his forehead and what appeared to be blue eye shadow. And a white man, about the same height and build with brown hair and wearing eyeglasses walked next to him. Both men wore green BDU's and approached their table.

Eddie's eyes landed on Daniel Jackson; her mouth went dry, her brain went blank and his shear good looks were most captivating for her.

Daniel spoke, "Um, are you Dr. Wilson?" he asked Serge.

Serge greeted him, "I'm Dr. Wilson...Everyone calls me 'Serge' though. May I help you?"

"I'm Daniel and this is Teal'c," he shook his hand. "I heard how you saved Sam's life we wanted to thank you personally."

Serge smiled brightly, "You're Daniel! Sam thought you were with us, and it's nice to meet you. And this is Eddie Cayce, she's the paramedic who got Sam out of the car and helped me in flight."

Daniel smiled and greeted her, "Thank you."

"You're not her fiancé are you?" was all she could ask as she sat dumbstruck.

Taken by the odd question Daniel paused for a moment, "Um...No. I work with Sam."

"Oh, thank god," she told herself.

"Um..." Daniel wasn't sure how to react to her.

Teal'c tried not to laugh, "It is my pleasure," he calmly stated to both.

Serge assumed Teal'c was just another black man in uniform, "No problem brother."

Teal'c lifted an eyebrow, "I am not your brother."

"Um..." Serge gulped, "figure of speech."

Eddie had no shame and didn't hesitate to ask the most personal questions for it was part of her job; she looked at Teal'c and asked, "What's that thing on your head?"

"A symbol of enslavement to a false god," replied Teal'c.

Serge wasn't sure how to react to that statement but his eyes grew wide.

Eddie asked, "Is that eye shadow?"

Teal'c replied, "No."

She argued, "But it looks like blue eye shadow."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

She looked Daniel who seemed somewhat amused, "What's so funny laughing boy?"

His eyebrows lifted, "You don't hold back, do you?"

She explained, "I'm a paramedic, I have minutes, something seconds to make a decision that could save or harm another life. I can't afford to hold back because if they don't tell me something I need to know, what I do could cost them their life...So, no...I don't hold back."

"Okay then, fair enough," stated Daniel. "Teal'c and I are both on SG-1 and we will be working with you, Miss Cayce."

Eddie's mouth dropped, "You're on SG-1? I will be working with you?"

"Yup," Daniel nodded. "Teal'c and I are gonna grab a bite to eat and we talk to you two later. It's nice meeting you both," he excused himself.

After the two men left Serge caught the look on Eddie's face; he started to mock her, "One good reason? Hm...One good reason...I can think of one good reason."

"Shut up," she told him.

"He has four eyes too," he giggled.

"Shut up," she stated again.

"Begins with a D," he laughed.

"Shut the fuck up," she scolded.

Serge mocked her in a girly voice, "Oh Daniel, Oh, Daniel...Oh, my sweet Daniel..."

She kicked him in the shin, "Shut up."

Serge started laughing even harder, "Oh my god you kicked me. Your skinny white-ass kicked me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Infirmary**

Jack sat by Sam's side and waited for her to regain consciousness. With the advanced medical care of the SGC she was responding well. She was now in a private room; still hooked up to monitors and an IV line but resting peacefully.

Sam's eyes fluttered open; she took a deep breath trying to figure out just what happened to her. She looked about and soon realized she was in the infirmary but wasn't sure how she got back the SGC. She had only brief recollections of strangers helping her and telling her she would be okay. She went to move and found her leg was in a cast.

Jack stirred from the movement; he looked over at her and cautioned, "Hey, hey...Don't try to get up."

Sam rested her head back onto her pillow; she asked, "What happened?"

He yawned and stretched and looked at his wrist watch and replied, "Well, twenty-four hours ago we were hit by a drunk driver coming back from the ceremony. You have a broken leg, a collapsed lung, a ruptured spleen, a concussion and you apparently broke your neck when we went airborne and flipped the car."

Sam blinked, "Seriously?" she felt her neck, it seemed fine, "I have a broken neck...But I'm fine."

"Oh, it gets better," Jack smiled, "You went into tachycardia and the paramedic had to shock you in the rig and when she did that it activated the nanites in your blood from the Replicators and we had to rush you out here so Frasier could turn them off."

"Really?" she asked. "Did I die?"

"Almost," he informed. "Dr. Wilson operated on you in DC. Nice guy...He was a marine and everyone calls him 'Serge.' We gave him the credit for saving you."

She pondered, "Gave him the credit? Did the Replicator nanites save me then?"

Jack shook his head, "No...The paramedic did but we can't let her know we are onto her yet."

Sam was now confused than before and asked, "What?"

Jack grinned, "She's a remote viewer. She can see inside people. Remember the first Stargate program? The remote viewing program they set up in the seventies?"

Sam recalled reading the file, "It was decommissioned and shut down."

He grinned, "We got a live-wire. I think she can do more than remote view. Frasier thinks she healed your neck."

"My neck is fine," stated Sam.

"You broke it when the car flipped," replied Jack. "I couldn't get to you...I tried. I never felt so helpless but that little kid could. She squeezed into the car while you were stuck in there upside down and put a collar on your neck. We think that must be when she healed your neck or else you wouldn't have survived being pulled out."

"I was upside down and trapped in the car?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "Did a one-eighty and flipped. I crawled out but you were trapped. You have been in and out of it since." He grinned, "So, do you remember the guy you are engaged too?"

Sam asked, "I'm engaged?" She then had to think about her own life for her mind was still reeling, "Oh...His name is Pete."

Jack laughed, "When you had a concussion you thought it was me."

"I thought you were Pete?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head.

"Oh," she suddenly understood. She thought for an answer, "Well, I had a concussion and that make you really messed up. I feel a lot better now." She tried to move her leg and winced, "Almost better," she miffed. She then pondered, "I broke my neck in the crash and my leg but my neck is healed but my leg is not? How did that happen?"

Jack shrugged, "Not sure yet, Carter. Cayce is a bit of a pain in the ass and won't come clean all the way."

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Edna Cayce...Eddie...She's the paramedic. Real ball-breaker that one," he mentioned.

"The paramedic that saved me?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yup," he stood up from the chair and stretched, "You get some rest, Carter. I got a hot-head to break in."

Sam gave a funny look, "Okay? What happened?"

Jack grinned, "Nothing much...Get some rest, Carter." He walked out of her room leaving Sam baffled. As he walked down the hall he started to conjure up his plan to break Eddie's secret.

**General Hammond's Office**

Eddie and Serge were asked to the see the general in his office. General Hammond sat his desk reading the events of the last twenty-four hours from the report that Jack had written up.

Eddie and Serge had both been given time to sleep, eat, shower and were given blue BDU's to wear for their other clothing was filthy. Serge seemed to take it all in stride though neither had been briefed about the Stargate yet. Eddie on the other hand was very suspicious and understandably why, she feared being made into some sort of science project.

They both looked at Hammond's face as he went over the report once more. He looked up at the pair and cleared his throat.

"I owe the two of you a debt of gratitude, your action saved the life of one of my top scientist," he informed.

Serge smiled graciously and gave a nod, "Thank you, sir."

Eddie asked, "Sam is a scientist?"

"Indeed," replied Hammond. "Is there a problem, Miss Cayce?"

"No," she shook her head. "I assumed she was a pilot or something."

Hammond asked, "Why would you assume she was a pilot?"

She shrugged, "It's the Air Force...What else do you guys do?"

Hammond gave a disturbed look and then replied with a chuckle, "I assure you we do more than just fly airplanes."

"Oh," she replied meekly.

Hammond addressed Serge, "Dr. Wilson, I would like to welcome you aboard. You can finish your internship here on this base and then upon completion be stationed anywhere you wish."

He nodded excitedly, "Wow, thank you sir. I look forward to it."

Hammond looked at Eddie and let out a sigh, "Colonel O'Neill has requested to be assigned to SG-1 as a combat medic."

Eddie responded, "I'm not too sure about that."

"You have reservations?" asked the general.

She nodded, "I've never been in combat."

"We will provide all training," he assured.

"I'm not sure I want to go over to Iraq or Afghanistan either," she informed.

"You would be stationed out of this base," he assured.

She paused for a moment, "But if I am stationed here in Colorado then how do I serve as a combat medic...There is no combat here in Colorado!"

Serge answered before the general could, "I think you would be mainly just training, Eddie."

"But what this SG-1?" she asked confused.

Hammond handed each of them a form, "Sign this and I will inform you."

Serge took the paper and didn't even bother to read it; he scribbled his name on the dotted line. Eddie was more cautious.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Your standard disclosure form," he informed.

She pondered, "So, if I sign this I can't tell anyone what you are about to tell me."

"That's correct," he gave a nod.

She hesitated unsure if she really wanted to get involved with the whole program.

Serge urged her, "Come on, Eddie...It's a standard form everyone signs. I sighed one when I was a grunt. Just sign it."

"But I don't want to join the military," she stated.

Hammond offered, "SG-1 also has civilian contractors on it. We could contract you as a civilian. You don't have to join the military if you don't want too."

Eddie generally like Hammond and found his southern charm to be delightful but she was still suspicious of the military.

She let out a sigh, "I don't know."

Serge asked Hammond, "Is Dr. Jackson married?"

The question seemed rather strange to Hammond but he replied, "No, he's not."

"Girlfriend?" asked Serge.

"No," replied Hammond curiously.

Eddie shot a look at Serge and asked, "Boyfriend then?"

Hammond really had no idea where the conversation was going but didn't wish to bring Daniel into it; he stated, "No...Dr. Jackson is a primary asset to this base and the program we run here and I don't appreciate this line of talk."

Serge apologized, "I'm sorry sir." He then glanced at Eddie, "Just she likes him and I thought maybe..."

"I see," stated Hammond unimpressed. He looked at Eddie who stared at her feet in shame. "Miss Cayce, if you wish to enlist we can give you a position as an officer or we can hire you as a contractor. You don't need to make any commitment. Signing that paper doesn't commit you to work for us. It just a confidentiality agreement so I can fill you in on what the program is. If you choose not to work here that's just fine and we will send you back home. But if you sign the agreement I can debrief you on what it was you found in Colonel Carter's blood."

Hammond hit the nail on the head; she wanted to know what she detected in the blood and on that fact alone decided to sign the paper. She scribbled her name and handed it to him.

"I'm not joining...I just want to know what I was exposed too," she informed.

Hammond gathered the papers, "I thank you, Miss Cayce." He softened his gaze upon her, "Now, if you do decide to work for us discloser goes both ways. You need to tell us everything."

"I haven't decided to work for you yet," she rebutted.

"Fair enough," he agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Gate room**

After Serge and Eddy were debriefed on the gates' history and the originals and the nanites discovered in Sam's blood they were escorted to the gate room to witness the gate first hand. The gate stood active waiting for teams of men and women to go off world.

SG-1 was not one of those teams for they were on short one scientist and Colonel O'Neill was given extra time to recover from the car accident as well. Jack stood with Daniel and Teal'c and waited for General Hammond to escort the two newbie recruits to witness the gate for the first time.

Daniel stood watching the men leave; he crossed his arms and mentioned to Jack, "You know...You never did tell me how that little loud-mouth paramedic saved Sam. I can understand how Dr. Wilson operated but I'm not really sure how the paramedic played into this."

"I told you," he replied, "she crawled into the car and got Sam out."

"Yeah, that's kind of what fireman do, Jack," rebutted Daniel. "Don't get me wrong...She seems…Kind of nice…But I still don't really understand why you had her ride in the helicopter and not an Air Force medic."

"I have my reasons, Daniel," was all he would say.

"It was Wilson who discovered the nanites," stated Daniel. "I can understand bringing in a talented surgeon and medical officer like him onboard but that little...Well, I haven't figured that one out."

Jack admitted, "Neither have I."

General Hammond entered the gate room with Serge and Eddie in tow. Serge was instantly overcome with enthusiasm upon seeing the gate first hand. Eddie wasn't so much enthused but now she realized just what she saw in the vision of Sam's dream.

Eddie mentioned, "So, that's what Sam was dreaming about."

Serge grinned back to her, "Just like you described."

"Unfortunately," Eddy remained unenthused. If there was one quality that seemed to stick out for Eddie it was her ability to remain unimpressed regardless of what was standing before her.

Serge asked, "Aren't you glad you signed that paper now?"

Eddie shook her head, "Nope...Actually I'm not."

General Hammond led the pair to Jack, Daniel and Teal'c and greeted the men.

"Colonel, Dr. Jackson...Teal'c," Hammond gave a nod.

"Sir," stated Jack who then looked back at Eddie. He gave a cocky look, "Secrets?"

Eddie muttered, "Not impressed."

Jack decided to test Eddie once more; he suddenly became very gentlemanly and introduced her to his friends, "Well, then...This is Daniel and that's Teal'c. Since you are a civilian and so are they you can simply shake their hands."

Daniel asked cockeyed, "What?"

"Shake her hand," Jack whispered.

"What?' he asked again.

Jack turned to face Daniel, "Get her to shake your hand."

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it, Daniel," he growled.

"Okay," Daniel casually stepped around Jack and offered a hand shake to both Serge and Eddie. "Nice to meet you officially...I guess."

Amused, Serge shook the hands of both men.

Eddie shook his hand as well when it was offered to her. She didn't expect to see anything out of the ordinary but something struck her as odd with Daniel.

"You're only three years old?" she asked.

"Um," Daniel looked back at Jack who stood very pleased with himself for Daniel had only back from his year of ascension for three years. "No...I'm forty."

"Sorry," she stated, "Just a little screwy today." She then spotted Teal'c holding out a hand as well for Jack had asked him to make sure Eddie touched his hand prior.

Teal'c stated, "I am pleased," he gave a nod.

She took the hand and instantly something as not reading right. A red flag shot up in the back of her mind; she went into a panic and drew a deep breath and quickly withdrew her hand.

"What the hell?" she asked.

Jack rocked on his heels, "Pick up anything weird?"

She gasped, "He's not human!"

"I am Jaffa," stated Teal'c.

Daniel assumed she was debriefed on Teal'c original and asked, "What's going on, Jack?"

"I can explain, Dr. Jackson," Hammond interrupted. "Miss Cayce, are you familiar with the concept of remote viewing?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

Hammond continued, "Thirty years ago there was another Stargate program. It didn't deal with our gate; it focused on the ability of the human mind to see things remotely, like visions. They had minor success and the program was closed down. You share many of the characteristics of those viewers the government employed thirty years ago. They could use their minds to see things that happened around the globe."

"Oh, I can't do anything like that," she rebutted.

Hammond held up his hand, "I understand that Miss Cayce...Some could remote view human bodies and see what was wrong with people inside them from a distance far away, often miles."

She gave a funny look and admitted, "I can't see anything miles away...I have to be touching them."

Serge interrupted, "Holy cow, you mean other people could do what she can do?"

"It's very rare but there were experiments in that field thirty years ago," informed Hammond. "You're right, Miss Cayce, Teal'c is not human...He's an alien from another world. His people are the Jaffa."

Eddie looked at Serge and scolded him, "Brothers? You realize what you did? You assumed that because he was black he was part of your hood!"

"Hey," he snorted, "I didn't know he was an alien from another planet...I thought he was a brother."

Eddie huffed, "He looks nothing like you on the inside."

Serge rebutted, "I didn't know he was an alien," He looked at Teal'c who found their conversation most amusing, "Sorry brother...I didn't know you were an alien."

Teal'c simply repeated, "I am not your brother."

Serge rubbed his temple, "Yeah, I got that now."

Daniel puckered in thought, "So, she's a remote viewer? You can see inside someone's body when you touch them."

She nodded, "Yeah, that's how I can see what is wrong with my patients before I get them to the hospital."

"Oh," Daniel lifted an eyebrow in surprise, "So, you could see what injuries Sam had the moment you touched her."

Eddie nodded.

"That's not all she can do," stated Jack.

"What do you mean?" asked Serge. "She just scans them...That's all."

Jack looked right at her, "Oh, no...That's not all...Is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," she smirked.

Jack informed, "Sam had a broken neck that should have killed her but you healed her in the car," he accused.

Serge held up his hand, "Oh, no...That was an old fracture that healed on its own."

Jack informed, "Sam had a physical before she left, and she didn't have an old fracture and never broke her neck. The only way she could have broken her neck was when the car flipped that fracture would have killed her if Cayce hadn't healed it before removing her from the car."

Serge looked at her and asked, "Is that true?"

She nodded, "Yes, I can heal but it's exhausting and I only do it if it's life threatening. Sam would not have survived being taken out of the car with that broken neck so I healed it when they cutting the door off. I used the blanket for cover."

Serge asked, "How often have you done that? How many of my patients have your brought in that should have been dead?"

"Not many," she assured, "As I said it exhaust me and I get really tired out if I do it a lot." She looked at Hammond, "Did this other program have healers in it too?"

He shook his head, "No, but the reports indicated that eventually it would be possible with human evolution."

Daniel accused Jack, "Is that why you want her as a combat medic on SG-1. To heal us if we get shot."

Eddie suddenly realized where combat would be, "Get shot!" She glanced at the gate, "Oh, off world! You want me to heal your ass if you get shot off world."

Jack shook his head, "No, I wanted you here so I could figure out how you saved Carter…To be honest; sending you off world would be dangerous."

"What?" she asked rather insulted. "I wouldn't be dangerous. I could do whatever you throw at me."

Jack exhaled, "Nah, you would never be able to handle it...Best to leave this to the professionals, kid."

"I could handle it," she rebutted. "I' not a kid...I'm twenty-eight."

Jack asked, "Really, you're twenty-eight...I thought you were like...Twelve."

"Fuck off," she snorted.

Daniel bit his bottom lip in surprise to the language. Teal'c also pondered the colorful exchange.

Hammond issued a warning, "Miss Cayce that type of language will not be tolerated here."

Serge muttered under his breath, "Good luck stopping that filthy mouth."

She rebutted, "Well, he started it."

"Did not," smirked Jack.

Hammond laid down the law, "And I am ending it right now. Miss Cayce, I will have your contract papers to sign in my office." He then walked up to Jack and whispered in his ear, "Don't make me separate you two."

Jack whispered, "Yes sir," was all he could say.

"I'll be in my office," Hammond stated and then walked away.

The Gate went offline and the shimmering event horizon disappeared. Eddie walked up to Jack and looked upon the gate. She spoke candidly to him.

"When I touched Sam's mind in the chopper, I saw Pete," she mentioned.

"So," stated Jack.

"I was wrong, she really could do worse than you," she told him.

"Thanks," he huffed.

Eddie added, "You gotta get rid of that guy."

Jack whispered in her ear, "How?"

She whispered back, "I don't know but he's creepy." She offered, "I'll help you get rid of Pete if you set me up with a date with Daniel."

He looked over at Daniel who stood with the most disturbed look upon his face for Jack and Eddie seemed to be in cahoots of some sort and needless to say that scared him.

"You sure?" asked Jack. "You could do..." He paused for a moment, "Actually, I think Daniel is the best you could do."

She defended him, "He's cute."

"He's Daniel," stated Jack. He then glanced at his friend who did not look thrilled about their secret whispering. He whispered back, "You got a deal."

The End

See "getting Rid of Creepy Pete" to see what Jack does next.


End file.
